


Sweet talkers

by SnubbingApollo



Series: Cowboys [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: Faraday contemplates his new relationship with Vasquez, and decides there's really no reason at all to be afraid.





	Sweet talkers

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!
> 
> I'm officially done with Grad School or at least full year and that means I FINALLY HAVE TIME TO WRITE! I decided I'd start with this one since so many people wanted a sequel to Cowboys. 
> 
> (Also I may or may not be hoping to entice another podfic out of the magnificent Mistmarauder who did an AMAZING recording of the first fic in this series. Go give it a listen!)

Sharing space was something new for Faraday. Usually, too much time spent in close quarters chafed at him, made him snappish and ornery until he could get some time to himself. Vasquez seemed to be the exception to that rule. Since their late night conversation in that frozen over hotel they’d spent almost every minute together.

They rode next to each other during the day and camped next to each other at night. When they pulled into towns they slept in the same bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. Over time their packs morphed into one, their limited possessions stored cozily next to each other. They still sniped at each other but it was clear to everyone around them now by their tones that the words were teasing and borderline affectionate.

Vasquez found more Spanish words to call him. Faraday was pretty sure they were endearments but something kept him from asking. He was worried that if Vasquez really was calling him ‘sweetheart’ or ‘darling’ and he knew it for sure he’d be too embarrassed and ask him to stop. He didn’t want Vasquez to stop.

The other man was also surprisingly affectionate with his touch. They spent nearly every night now curled up together in some way or other. Faraday had his favorites, Vasquez curled up behind him, arms around his waist, facing each other so he could rest his head on Vasquez’s chest or shoulder. But it wasn’t just when they were sleeping that Vasquez showered him in touches. The man would casually run his hand down Faraday’s arm as they filled their canteens, take his hand while they ate, ruffle his hair as he walked past. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when they agreed they were a pair but he didn’t think he’d ever been so _happy_.  


The one thing they hadn’t done yet was have sex. Normally Faraday wasn’t for all that waiting crap. Sex was fun. Faraday enjoyed sex and if someone else was willing he’d never had any qualms about rushing into it. But then, he’d never had an actual relationship before. At first, Faraday had been nervous, skittish at all of Vasquez’s touches and unsure what to expect. Vasquez hadn’t pressed since he and Faraday had talked that first night so he assumed that the other man was waiting for Faraday to make the next move. He was surprised that Vasquez hadn’t gotten impatient yet. Even when Faraday had stopped twitching like a spooked horse at every unexpected touch he hadn’t made a move to progress things. Privacy was rare and they seemed to have settled into a rhythm. Faraday found he was reluctant to disrupt it lest the whole relationship burst like a bubble in front of his eyes.

They rode into a town that night which meant privacy and actual beds. There wasn’t a better time to broach the subject and yet Faraday found that every time he tried his mouth dry and his voice wouldn’t work. They ended up snuggled together again, Faraday cursing himself for a coward. He _wanted_ this. He did. So why couldn’t he just _ask_ for it?

“You’re tense, guero,” Vasquez murmured, gentle fingers stroking his side. Faraday looked at him over his shoulder.

“What does that mean?” he asked. There must have been something different about the way he asked this time because Vasquez actually answered.

“Fair-skinned,” he murmured. Faraday blinked, turning to look at him more fully.

“You mean to tell me you’ve been calling me ‘white man’ this whole time?” he asked, his voice a mix of amusement and affront.

“Not always,” Vasquez said with a smirk. “Sometimes I call you white _boy_.” Faraday laughed.

“Asshole,” he said, but there was no real ire in his voice. “And here I thought all those Mexican words were you trying to be sweet to me.” Vasquez hummed, kissing his shoulder gently.

“They are,” he said, and Faraday blushed hoping Vasquez couldn’t see it in the dim light.

“What do the other ones mean?”

“Hermoso is ‘handsome’,” Vasquez told him with a smile, punctuating each translation with a kiss to his neck. “Querido is ‘darling’. Mijo is ‘son’.” Faraday snorted.

“ _Son_?” he asked skeptically. “Why does everybody in this group act like I’m some kind of kid? First Sam, then Goodnight, now _you_. That kind of shit can be damaging to a man’s self-esteem, you know?”

“You like it,” Vasquez said with teasing certainty. Faraday didn’t argue. Instead, he said,

“I want you to touch me, Vasquez.” The words came out breathy and quiet and the only way Faraday knew for sure that Vasquez had heard him with the way he’d stilled next to him.

“Are you sure, querido?” Vasquez murmured and Faraday nodded.

“Yeah,” he said firmly. “Yeah, I’m sure.” Vasquez cut him off with a firm kiss and Faraday shuddered into it. It was different than the ones they’d shared before, deeper and harder and Vasquez was pressing with his tongue almost as soon as their lips were touching. Faraday moaned softly opening his mouth so they could slide their tongues together and Vasquez’s hand found his cheek, stroking along his stubble. 

Vasquez rolled them so Faraday was lying on top of him and he gasped, not expecting the easy way Vasquez manhandled him. Vasquez chuckled under him, nipping at his lower lip.

“You like that?” he asked teasingly, hands sliding down Faraday’s back to rest at his sides. “That I can put you where I want you?”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Faraday gasped leaning in for another kiss and Vasquez smirked into it. Faraday couldn’t even be mad at his smugness, too busy sucking on his tongue. They kissed like that for a while, Vasquez stroking up and down Faraday’s bare back and Faraday running his hands through Vasquez’s hair. After several long moments, Faraday’s hips gave an involuntary motion against Vasquez’s and they both gasped as the movement pressed their hardening cocks against each other.

“Oh, fuck,” Faraday breathed, panting against Vasquez’s lips as he cautiously repeated the motion. Vasquez moaned beneath him and tightened his grip on Faraday’s hips.

“Don’t stop, cariño,” Vasquez murmured, hitching his own hips up into the motion and Faraday moaned, thrusting against him again and taking up a steady rhythm. Vasquez rocked into the motions and soon they were moaning, clinging to each other as they moved. Faraday couldn’t believe how good the simple motion felt. His cock ached in his pants and he was pretty sure he could actually come like this. He made a frustrated noise, thrusting harder as he tried to feel Vasquez through all the cloth.

“Take your goddamn pants off,” he breathed harshly, sitting up to pull at his. Vasquez ginned following suit. There was a moment of struggling where they tried to work the garments all the way off without Faraday actually getting all the way off Vasquez, which led to some laughter and Vasquez reaching between them to help him. When they were finally naked and their pants had been tossed off to the side Faraday took a moment to take Vasquez in. He was fucking gorgeous, all muscles and smooth skin. He had a few scars that Faraday would probably ask about later but right now his attention was caught by something else, namely Vasquez’s cock. He stared openly taking in the length and girth of it and wondering what it would feel like against him, _inside_ him. He licked his lips, shivering at the thought.  


“You’re giving me thoughts, hermoso,” Vasquez breathed and Faraday’s eyes moved back up to his face.

“What kind of thoughts?” he asked, surprised by how shaky his voice was. Vasquez smirked, reaching up to run his thumb over Faraday’s wet lower lip.

“Thoughts about your mouth,” Vasquez murmured, voice low and Faraday shuddered. _Fuck_. He looked down again, swallowing hard. “You don’t have to.”

“No- I… I want to,” Faraday murmured, almost surprised to hear himself say the words. He moved down Vasquez’s body a smirk finding his face at the way the man moaned.

“You’re going to kill me, guero,” Vasquez said and Faraday glanced up to see the man watching him intently. He blushed a little, turning back to Vasquez’s cock which was now right in front of him. Tentatively, he flicked out his tongue to lick along the length and shuddered at the taste of salty skin. Vasquez moaned again, his hand coming down to find Faraday’s hair, not pushing or tugging, just resting there and stroking restlessly.

Faraday wrapped his hand around the base of Vasquez’s cock and carefully took the head into his mouth, trying to be mindful of his teeth. He was suddenly a bit worried over whether he’d be any good. The women who’d done this to him had always made it look so easy but he could already tell that hadn’t been the case. Vasquez filled up his mouth, and Faraday could already tell his jaw was going to be sore by the end of this. The first tentative suck brought a heartfelt groan from the man above him and Faraday shivered, repeating the motion and trying to find a rhythm that got Vasquez deep without choking him and maintaining his sucking and licking at the same time. He must have done something right because a series of Spanish curses left Vasquez’s mouth.

“ _Yes_ , guero,” Vasquez breathed, voice strained. “ _Just_ like that.” The praise made Faraday’s own cock ache and the first taste of precome over his tongue had him moaning around Vasquez’s length. This was so much better than he’d expected it to be, the way Vasquez was falling apart beneath him, the way he’d forget himself for a moment very now and again and tighten his hand almost painfully in his Faraday’s hair the way his twisted beneath him in obvious attempts to avoid thrusting deeper, it all made Faraday feel surprisingly _powerful_. Before he knew it he was moaning almost as much as Vasquez was, which only seemed to drive the man crazier.

“Faraday,” Vasquez suddenly gasped out his voice urgent. “ _Joshua_ I’m-” Faraday realized with a thrill that Vasquez was trying to warn him he was _close_ and he made the most embarrassing whine he’d ever heard from himself around the other man’s cock. Fuck, he wanted to _taste_ it. He sucked harder, trying to urge Vasquez over the edge and groaned helplessly when the other man cried out and came.

For a moment Faraday wasn’t sure what to do. The women he’d been with had spat it out, but they’d been _outside_ and somehow that didn’t seem to fit with what he and Vasquez were. He didn’t have much time to think it through before he was swallowing automatically so he wouldn’t choke, moaning at the taste and the realization of what he’d just done. Vasquez wasn’t much better off moaning faintly above him and panting like he’d just run a mile at a full sprint. He murmured a fervent sentence in Spanish before tugging gently at Faraday’s hair, pulling him off his cock.

“Enough, querido,” he breathed with a laugh. “Or you really _will_ kill me.” Faraday realized with a dark flush that he’d still been _sucking_. Fucking _Hell_. Faraday moved back up the bed so they were eye to eye, leaning in for a kiss before he could think about it. He almost pulled away as soon as their lips touched, would have if Vasquez’s hand hadn’t found his hair again. He’d still taste like-

Vasquez _clearly_ didn’t care, thrusting his tongue into his mouth with a groan like he was chasing the taste. Maybe he was. Faraday moaned, reaching between their bodies to take hold of his aching cock but Vasquez intercepted him, pulling out of the kiss and taking hold of his wrist.

“That’s mine,” he said, voice low, and the next thing Faraday knew he was on his back, staring up at Vasquez and the other man’s hand was wrapped around him, thumb circling the tip.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he breathed his hips jerking up and Vasquez grinned starting to stroke him steadily, twisting his wrist around the head and God if that wasn’t the best thing Faraday had ever felt. “Jesus- _Vasquez_!”

The other man grinned, leaning down to press kisses along Faraday’s neck and jaw.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, Faraday,” he murmured lips against Faraday’s ear. “Are you going to come apart for me?” Faraday made a noise that steered dangerously close to a whimper.

“Please,” he breathed, hands finding Vasquez’s shoulders and clutching.

“You don’t have to beg me, mijo,” Vasquez teased him, squeezing his hand around the head of Faraday’s cock and driving a choked cry from his throat. “Though, you do sound pretty doing it. Come on. Let go for me. Let me see. Let me make you feel as good as you just did for me.”  
The insistent coaxing was more than Faraday could take and he tipped over the edge with a long, shaky moan. Vasquez grinned against his neck, stroking him through it until he was a limp shaky mess.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Faraday breathed, trying to catch his breath in the wake of it. Vasquez made a noise of agreement and laid down next to him, pulling Faraday close against him. “Is it always like that?”

Vasquez laughed, pressing a kiss to Faraday’s lips.

“It’s never been like that, Joshua,” he said. “You’re something special.” Faraday scoffed, unable to take the praise now that his higher brain functions had reengaged.  
“Everyone knows what sweet talkers you cowboys are,” he teased. Vasquez shook his head, fondly.

“Whatever you say, guero.”


End file.
